A known method for manufacturing a flanged article is taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Number 10-202329, in which a toothed recessed plate or ratchet plate for a seat reclining device of a vehicle is exemplified as a flanged article that can be prepared utilizing the known method. In this known art, a disk-like sheet material or sheet blank is placed and clamped between upper and lower dies of a press forming machine. Thereafter, a punch associated with the upper die is lowered by a predetermined distance toward a corresponding die opening defined within the lower die. As a result, the sheet material is press formed or half die cut, to thereby form the ratchet plate that comprises a central depressed body and a peripheral flange. The peripheral flange of the ratchet plate is integrally connected to the central body via an annular shear deformed connecting portion. As a result, the peripheral flange and the central body define a circular open cavity or recess. Further, two tooth forming edges are circumferentially defined on the punch. Therefore, a pair of toothed portions can be formed on the inner circular circumferential surface of the peripheral flange when the sheet blank is press formed.
Typically, the ratchet plate thus produced may be post-treated by utilizing a punching machine in order to trim or die cut the outer circumferential surface of the peripheral flange. However, when the ratchet plate is die cut by the punching machine, the peripheral flange may be subjected to a substantial shearing force. As a result, the peripheral flange may be partly deformed due to plastic flow. Such deformation of the peripheral flange may deform the toothed portions formed on the inner circumferential surface of the peripheral flange. This may lead to decreased accuracy or partial damage of the toothed portions.